Jaune Arc, Wolf of Atlas Deep
by lumely
Summary: One shot. Jaune is taken as a young boy and dumped into the worst prison imaginable. after years of suffering, he breaks out with an army and proceeds to carve a path of destruction and glory in his wake.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a one shot. Following all five transmissions for the Wolf of Saturn six in which or favorite blonde knight happens to be the equivalent of in Remnant. This is a major hint to as what the next story from me will be, since I have place Three Kindred Souls on the back burner since I am at a writers block to how I show play that one out. **

Jaune Arc, the Wolf of Atlas Deep.

It was a sudden scare, all the scrolls ringing off of the emergency system that was installed in the CTC system. It was used to warn of emergencies such as natural disasters and massive Grimm attacks. But today the sky was clear with no signs of a storm rolling through.

So to all the huntress and huntsmen in training, they were shocked. With hearts pounding at what could become of the day they looked to their combat teacher, Professor Goodwitch, for instruction.

"Students remain calm." She said as she pulled out her device to stop the annoying tone, but the screen showed something different. A symbol of what looked like a flower made by waves, and two crescent arcs running over the top of it. A deep burning crimson as if it was made from blood itself. It was very unsettling to say the least.

A voice rang out, silencing her thoughts, as well as the rest of the murders and whispers from the students. A smooth suave voice of a female spoke from all the scrolls at the same time.

"It's a good sun hunters. Can you feel it?" She asked. The whole room was confused as to what the woman meant.

"From my perch in Atlas, I listen at the windows of the wealthy and well to do."

Up in the high tower of Ozpin and Ironwood were listening in as well. While the General scrambled to contact anyone to trace the signal. The voice on the other side took a deep breath before speaking once more.

"Ever heard of the Atlas Deep?" The General froze as both Ozpin and himself made eye contact. This woman was whistle blowing one of their most kept secrets.

"News to me too..." the woman stopped to let the words sink in. Across the world, many people were staring at their scrolls in curiosity.

"Turns out, Atlas has a max pen. Sitting six leagues deep in the ice. No one knew about it...'cause no one ever busted out." Back in the classroom, the students were shocked to their core. Ruby, Yang and Blake turned their gaze towards Weiss, many other turned their eyes to the Atlas transfer students.

"Until now, right? Some young blood meat head they started calling The Wolf, on account of him howling at night." The woman spoke with a bit of joy in her voice. Many students started to shudder. If Atlas was determined to have a prison hidden from the world, it must be dangerous.

"Decrypts say he was a model prisoner. Doing the time, fabbin ammunition and bombs, mining the dust with the rest of his con brothers and sisters. Apple of the Warden's eye even." Cinder herself was intrigued to say the least. She knew about the so called Atlas Deep. If someone escaped from there, they definitely were worth her time.

"But something cracked, and now he's on the loose,...the so called Wolf of Atlas Deep."

The voice cut out and the uproar had begun. Many students began to shout and talk to one another while the Professor tried to get them in order. In the tower both headmasters stilled and stood in defeat, waiting for the council to summon them and demand to know what happened. Cinder had already sent a message to her master, asking her to hold off the Grimm's frenzies across the world as this Wolf could be a great investment. She knew this news would scare the whole world and cause the plan to derail.

But all of them missed the lone blonde girl. A single twin as her brother had disappeared when they were children.

Jeanne Arc stared at the screen as she knew the upper half of the symbol belong to her family of the Arc's.

"Jaune?" She whispered weakly as tears flooded her eyes. She wasn't one to keep secrets. Her eyes met her partner, Pyrrha.

She would talk to her friends and her sister team about this.

* * *

Two weeks had passed by from the original invasion on their scrolls. After Jeanne had admitted to her friends that she possibly knew who the Wolf of Atlas Deep was, there was some words to be shared.

Weiss and Blake were understandably scared and accused her of harboring a criminal.

Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang asked her how he came to be, and why would she didn't tell them sooner.

Ren and Nora remained silent, as they noticed their team leader and sister in all but blood was disturbed about talking.

"We were young when it happened. A vacation to Atlas by train." The female Arc spoke.

"We were hijacked by bandits and Jaune was taken, while my mom and dad tried to fight them, off he was taken."

"So he was missing for so long?" Yang asked

"How do you know it's him?" Pyhrra asked.

"The symbol that played on the screen when that woman spoke," Jeanne explained. "The upper half was my family's Crest, and Jaune always talked about being a hero!" At her final words another alarm went off on their scrolls. Everywhere around the world, simultaneously they went off. With a good look at the symbol, they finally noticed what Jeanne was talking about, it was too similar to her family's crest. Once more the voice spoke.

"It's late, you still with me hunters?" The woman spoke in a tired voice.

Up in the tower, after being briefed by the council for their failure and notices of several uprisings across the globe. Ozpin and Ironwood worked tirelessly to get their best to trace the signal.

"Soon we'll see the sun curve over the Vale sky, a nice cool day. What's keeping you up?" She asked. While Cinder listened intently, glad her master agreed with her, even though she had received the mysterious broadcast.

It was impressive that this woman was able to do so. Thanks to Arthur Watts, her scroll was unreachable and untraceable due to the complicated and numerous security measures installed. But she bypassed all of that without effort.

"For me, it's the encrypted channels that the fanatical White Fang and the greedy in Atlas uses. They're all abuzz with the certain doings of a, big, bad, Wolf." She shuddered into the transmission, there was a hint of pleasure and sultry in her voice.

The teachers of the four academies stayed in a collective room together either in person or video transmission, once discussing actions that they should take if this Wolf were to ever be spotted, now instead listened to the woman.

"Why didn't he run? Why didn't he hit the ground hard and run as far as his feet could take him?" She asked the questions many people had on their minds. As reports of the Wolf from the past days had indicated him attacking several dustmines that he himself brought attention to.

They were all black site mines that no one knew about.

In the flip side of the coin, reports of White Fang outposts in the north have been raided. Many members of the fanatical party were found dead or in serious critical condition.

There were no signs of military or huntsmen doing such things.

Wolf took all the credit for the destruction.

"Instead, he stalking those sole bear money huggers in Atlas. My birds are saying those encrypted channels got flipped, a systemwide message from the Wolf."

Across from each other, separated by continents, both Sienna Khan and Jacques Schnee looked at a texted presented on their screens.

"Deliver Jacques Schnee. Where'd a meathead learn a trick like that? And who's Jacques Schnee?"

Back with the hunters in training, seven of them looked to the pale girl as her eyes widened at the recognition of the name.

"What does he want with my father?" She asked.

"Oh baby you can guess! Other than the bastard of the SDC, he is also the Warden of the Atlas Deep." She laughed as she revealed what he did on the side.

In the deep grimlands, Salem sat upon her throne as she looked to her followers. A smile appeared across her face. Arthur Watts met her gaze and smiled as well, they needed this Wolf as he installed fear with this woman across the world.

"A big man, too well dressed and too well fed for his rank. And he's in the ice too...think he knows how the Wolf came to howlin?" With her final question, the broadcast shut off.

The teenagers tried to comfort Weiss, but the worry that she would be used as leverage to get to her father had already settled in.

Sienna Khan, began to bark orders to find a way to get the bastard from the north.

Out in the grimlands, Salem spoke to Arthur Watts.

"Use Schnee as bait, and bring this Wolf to me."

"Of course, your grace." Arthur bowed.

* * *

The Vytal Festival was canceled, the transfer students were sent home in heavily armed escorts while all the kingdoms were all on high alert as more and more reports of the Wolf flooded in.

What was now happening, individuals would pop up howling as they attacked. Certain times huntsmen were dealing with grimm, bandit raids, and White Fang, these mysterious strangers would appear. They were equipped with deep pressure mining suits, armed with melee weapons of hammers and pickaxes while wielding Atlas security rifles.

And they fought alongside them, repelling all aggression against civilians and the kingdoms.

One woman who was captured told them who they were, they were the prisoners of the Atlas Deep.

Her captured status didn't last long though, the armed escort back to an Atlas prison was attacked and she was freed.

The Wolf had freed her from her imprisonment.

And when more figures like her were captured, they were always freed.

Back to the teams at Beacon, the two teams of RWBY and JNPR were placed under heavy security. The only attempt on them was made by the White Fang, trying to capture the heiress. They were never attacked by the Wolf or these figures who supposedly allies with him.

"We can't just stay here! They are going after my father!" Weiss shrieked at the General.

Ironwood sighed, he understood that Weiss Schnee was infuriated at him. He had personally sent Specialist Schnee with a security entourage to protect Jacques from any attempts on his life, but he had disappeared without a trace.

"Ms. Schnee, I understand your concern, but these people are far more dangerous, even more than the White Fang, we can't even track them." The heiress huffed in defeat.

"Are you sure we can't do anything General?" The young leader Ruby asked.

"I am afraid-" it happened again. The alarm indicating the women's broadcast. All nine individuals pulled their scrolls out and listened as the woman talked.

"It's an ice night in Minstral hunters." The pun was weak and not even Yang laughed. There was a foreboding feeling about what she was about to say.

"Hold yours close and true,...and hey if you're between stops, Terra knows that mood." Ironwood noted down the name that she called herself.

"Who are you Terra?" He asked. All the students repeated the same. Jeanne recognized the name, but for her to share the same name as her sister in law must be a coincidence.

"But our Wolf, he's not alone tonight." She spoke louder, her voice snapped everyone back to what she was saying.

The tower where Ozpin sat, hands folded as he stared at his scroll. The Wolf was causing him problems and solutions, while he had the four kingdoms in a panic, he was also dealing with the grimm and the White Fang. He was carving a path for himself out and helping people, but terrifying them as his intent was to go after the CEO of the SDC.

"Add this with me, the howler breaks out of Atlas Deep. But get this, the howlin doesn't stop. Someone else gets to singin'...that cruel song." Her voice deepened at what was already known.

Cinder Fall silenced her subordinates as the message played. Her want for this Wolf as his presence on the world itself was enough to drive her insane.

Insane in a way that wasn't negative. While she didn't know what he looked like, but she could imagine him. Imposing, unbreaking, and most of all, lethal. Even though he has put a stopping wrench in the plan and caused a decline in the White Fang's morale, she waved it off as she knew why. He didn't let anything stand in his way. Whether he knew about Salem or not, he unintentionally stopped them.

She wasn't just impressed by him, she was more than just infatuated by him. She really wanted to meet this man, as if she was a fangirl of a handsome celebrity.

The Wolf, such a character to put all the kingdoms in basically lockdown. It was only thanks to her Master that the grimm weren't trying to trample the kingdoms into dust.

And when she was alone in the shower, her fantasies took hold and he was the center of her desire.

She knew he would be worthy to rule beside her.

"The Wolf knows why, and it calls him back to the scene of the crime. Warden Schnee's little side business. Selling unfortunate prisoners'' souls for a quick lien into his pocket." She explained as everything was now known about the Atlas Deep.

Whistle blowers in Atlas released the information, everything about it. From the extreme inhumane treatment of both human and faunas workers, the thrill killing the guards took part in, to the lack of food and medical services provided to the prisoners. Atlas took a deep dive as heavy sanctions were placed on them by the three other Kingdoms. The economy started to take a toll as the only thing that was taken from Atlas was dust. Not by trade but rather by force.

"So freedoms got no hold on the Wolf, does it?"

Salem knew what this Wolf was after.

Revenge.

"No, it's the sisters and the brothers to him from the joint that matter to him...The Pack."

While listening, Ironwood scroll lit up with notifications. Many detailing the same message. Another prisoner was freed, another outpost slaughtered while the Wolf raided weapons and supplies, another bullhead stolen by the Wolf and The Pack.

"We both knows what happens next...When a Wolf finds it's pack…"

Salem glanced down to the bound and gagged Schnee. On his knees, a roughed up suit and disheveled hair, his eyes widened and the orbs shook frantically in his head as his muffled please and cries were ignored by the members in the room.

"They hunt."

A wicked smile overtook Salem's face as she started to laugh.

Jeanne Arc looked at the General.

"Sir, I believe we need to talk." Her voice was weak.

* * *

Cinder was to at least say, displeased about the situation. Watts has confirmed that the Wolf had received their little peace offering. After finding an exploit in the encrypted channels that the woman and the Wolf were monitoring, Watts was able to gain The Wolf's attention.

Jacques Schnee was delivered, and he was in the middle of negotiations when their connection cut out. Hazel and Arthur weren't heard from for a while.

Only for the Wolf had taken the Schnee onto his own custody, as he broadcasted the message.

Then only for her followers to return, bloody and bruised.

According to them, The Wolf had taken Jacques, and along with The Pack, proceeded to attack both men in a fit of rage.

Hazel, described him as a towering man and as opposed to the teenager he actually was. He was impenetrable and unmatched in their fight. The grimm that Salem had sent as backup were slaughtered easily by his men and women.

And when Hazel described his howling, he said it drove more fear than Salem ever did into him. As if it was the call of death itself, a reminder of all his sins, the man was shaken. It didn't help that he described the single, furious, deep and frigid blue eye that was shown behind his armor.

The only indication that he was a human.

And for him to say that with a distress face, straight to the Grimm Queen herself. Well that was a feat of its own.

Salem herself was displeased, not only with her subordinates, but with herself.

She was eager to meet the man who had inspired so much fear with his crusade. She didn't stop to think what were his true intentions.

She learned them, and his intentions were never to have someone control him ever again. It was a shame, she lost a pawn, her plans for Ozpin to fall were ruined, and Arthur had taken upon himself to disappear to lead The Wolf away from Salem.

If his connection to her was discovered, Ozpin would surely try to gather him and the Pack into his fold.

The Wolf would join, as a worse case scenario.

While they discussed a new plan, a plan made from scratch, their scrolls went off with that damning alarm.

"The message read, JACQUES IS YOURS," the woman now named Terra said with a laugh. "An anonymous gift, I know what this looks like."

Back in Beacon, a teary eyed heiress, listened closely to the woman. A small hope of her wishes she would have good news about her father. Her friends gathered around a listened on her scroll, the only scroll that was opened, while comforting the girl.

"But the Wolf's too kind for revenge. When someone becomes a Warden, they become a Warden for life." The woman explained the situation Jacques was in.

Ironwood and Ozpin listened while going over the recovered records of Atlas Deep. The records were discovered in Jacques home office behind a bookcase. They were detailing Of everything. Those that were employed, the prisoners themselves and the amount of products that were made every year.

What he was more interested in was the small file of one Jaune Arc, the missing son of the Arc family. While the file was filled with black lines, there was a small journal of Jacques that was discovered as well.

Apparently the young boy, aged ten, tried to rob some dust from one of his warehouses ten years ago, while the CEO of the company was touring. The security managed to capture him, while the boy was being interrogated, the young boy had insulted Jacques by saying he only married into the Schnee's family name.

It was a well known fact that nobody dared to say that to him, and so, furiously, the boy was taken to Atlas Deep and forced to work the mines there.

Unfortunately for the elder Schnee, it was a mistake, as the boy was taken in with open arms and united the entirety of the prison.

"So the Wolf ripped him from his seat and is going to bring him in for his crimes. Not payback, just never again." The woman said slowly, each word hitting home to everyone around the world.

Weiss sighed with a wave of relief. While she may have not condoned the actions her father had done, it was nice to see that he wasn't just killed in cold blood. He was still her father.

Jeanne Arc, still nervously shook, as the General had confirmed her suspicion. The Wolf was indeed her twin brother, but it didn't seem like Jaune was a stable person anymore. Calling her family, she informed them and they said they know how hard it is to move on.

But for Saffron to confirmed that her wife wasn't the Terra on the broadcast was a relief.

She was worried that Jaune had brought them into his Pack.

"But it was too easy. Days like these, an easy meal means you're taking someone's bait." Her voice raised with a bitter tone.

Both Ironwood and Ozpin looked at each other, both hoping they were wrong about where this was going.

A picture was shown on screen, of a dark haired man with gray mixed in, a tan complexion and a moustache on his face.

Ironwood, Ozpin and the majority of Atlas widened their eyes.

"Doctor Arthur Watts, a devil in an Atlas Suit." The women seethed out.

Salem had stopped breathing for a minute. Watts' identity was revealed to the world. As he was presumed dead many years ago after exile form Atlas, with nothing but the clothes on his back.

"He tried to make a deal with the Wolf baby," she laughed for a minute. "He tried to manipulate the Wolf against all you hunters, tried to blackmail him too, claiming he knew the Wolf's own family. Guess we all know someone like that…" she sighed.

The world stopped, Arthur Watts tried to turn the Wolf against them, and instead the Wolf said no?

"The whole Pack though? With some newfound frenzied vigor, juiced up on a brand new strain of rage attacked the bastard."

Ironwood meet Ozpin's eyes as the headmaster of Beacon Academy had a small smirk on his face.

"The whole lot started to attack grimm randomly, and The Wolf? Well there's no nice way to put it, he tried to kill the bad doctor."

Jeanne Arc gasped, her brother was still trying to be the hero he always wanted. Tears of happiness floated slowly down her face as her friends comforted her as well.

"Well hunters, it's safe to say the Wolf and his Pack is on your side." She laughed as the broadcast ended.

* * *

Six whole months had passed since the last broadcast. Ozpin's inner circle has worked tirelessly to find Jaune Arc. All around the world, news of The Pack defending villages, attacking grimm, sending aid to outlying communities and even some of them returning home for a short while.

But not even Qrow and his semblance could keep them in one place for long.

Even as ferocious that the Wolf and his Pack had shown from his hidden shadow, White Fang soldiers were being recruited and turning their blade towards the darkness that threatened everybody. Well known fanatics turned a new leaf and were seen alongside The Pack, saving both human and faunus life.

While the White Fang were still present, anytime they thought The Pack was near, they ran. Unfortunately, usually into The Pack itself.

Atlas was in the middle of uncovering hidden rings of corrupt officials, garnering money and silencing citizens that had spoken out against them. Many seats on the Atlas council were open now as the corrupt faced daming charges that imprisoned them for life.

The kingdoms had lifted their lockdowns but installed strict curfews as well. While the Wolf and The Pack hadn't attacked the kingdoms or sponsored any form of terrorism against their citizens. They weren't trusted and treated as a rogue state.

Jacques Schnee was delivered to the city of Argus, although he was bloody and beaten. The poor man shook like a leaf caught in a storm and admitted to every wrong doing he has ever done in his life.

While the return of the CEO of the SDC was welcomed, the other body wasn't as welcomed.

The corpse of Arthur Watts was delivered in a black body bag. Autopsy revealed that blunt force was used on him constantly, every bone was broken, all teeth were either knocked out of his head or cracked, multiple third degree burns were present on his torso while his back was whipped and cut open to show where his spine was snapped in two.

When the world finally knew of Arthur Watts, they knew of his experiments, his corruption and his disregard for life.

Then news broadcasted the message that both men were found in such states, the world cheered. That the dark hearted men either were going to face justice, or had faced justice. Even if it was the wrong way to go about.

But right now the kingdoms had a different threat to face. During the short time that the Wolf and his Pack had appeared, fear had spread.

It took many huntsmen and huntresses to fight off the grimm clawing at the walls. Their frenzied started from the negativity had caused them to be much more aggressive.

When the Wolf and his Pack had turned their attention towards the grimm, they started to fight alongside the hunters, even more ferocious than the grimm themselves.

But the grimm threat still remained.

"And so," Ozpin spoke into the microphone. "Four teams of huntsmen will take each sector in the Forever Fall while the rest remain as reserves. Do not hesitate to call for backup, this has been a long three months for you students, but I know that you will exceed my expectations."

The briefing was limited as they had many like it before. Missions out into the wilderness to cull the grimm.

"The bullheads are waiting-" of course when the mission was about to start, the broadcast let them know that she was still there.

"Passing by that Vacou sand at night, those grains of sand cooling off with the moon. Word in the news, that the devil got his due!" Terra said with joy.

Upon his ship back to Atlas, General Ironwood glanced at the screen as apparently the woman had infiltrated the ship systems this time. A small part of him cheered along with her, while the rest of his crew started to frantically track the signal or attempt to get her out of their systems.

But in the Grimlands, the Queen scowled at her scroll while gripping it to crack the screen.

"He should have known." She huffed at the end.

While Weiss wasn't happy with the brother of Jeanne Arc, but at the same time she couldn't blame him. After throwing him as a young boy into the worst prison imaginable, she was glad he was merciful. He had every right to kill him, every motive would've been justified.

But as Jeanne described her lost brother. He wanted to be a hero, and The Wolf was a hero in a sense.

Cinder hung her head in shame, not one of them could find the Wolf. Not her, not Hazel not even Tyrian. The only glimpses that they received were from her seers, who were abruptly shot after looking at him.

It was a shame that he opposed them and ruined their plans. But it was her master who stopped them from continuing, Salem made sure they knew that.

"We saw the signs didn't we? Sure, the Wolf got tough...tougher. But more than that...the Wolf got smart. Got a pack together and worked the Atlas and the Fang. He's his own man now." Her sultry voice wasn't lost on them.

Jeanne recalled her childhood with Jaune. He wasn't the brightest or the strongest. He would always rush into something without ever thinking. When they played hide and seek, he would tear apart the house looking for his sister. When they played tag, while he chased them he tended to run into things.

But to see him basically see him appear again as the General of his own army, coordinating assaults, and carving his name into history? It was madness, but it still brought a smile to her face.

"But he's been leaving less and less tracks to find. Is he going to stop howlin' soon?"

While the politics hoped, the people didn't. It was lost on them that he had basically terrorized the corrupt officials and the White Fang, he had done good. He had shown the world Atlas' ugly side. He had shown them that just being huntsmen wasn't good enough, so he stepped up and gave the world what they needed.

A wake up call.

"Hunters, I hope not...but if I were you, I'd keep an ear out." Her suggested voice had no complaints or opposition from anyone. A lot of hunter in training were hoping to see the Wolf.

Especially Jeanne Arc herself.

"Cause one of these days, you might be glad to hear that howl behind your back…"

Many students looked confused as to what she meant, but they realized that she meant, the Wolf has their backs.

Ozpin smiled, no matter how much of a pain in the neck he is. The Wolf had given him more time than he needed. Then to say he was still out there, it would be an interesting life for these huntsmen to be. In all his lifetimes, he has never indirectly come across a figure that Jaune Arc is.

"This is Terra, signing off. And hunters...stay deadly." She spoke to them.

Many huntsmen and huntresses around the world repeated the same line.

"Stay deadly." It was a line that would go down in history.

* * *

Team JNPR were resting the next week. The Forever Fall forest was a success, all the culling of the dark beasts were back to normal levels. While they sat in their room, exhausted and sore. The sun was beginning to settle down and let the broken moon take its place in the sky.

While preparing themselves for bed, there was a knock at their door.

"I got it!" Nora shouted in her usual ecstatic voice. When the door opened, it revealed team RWBY.

"Hey Jeanne, someone is here for you." Ruby called to her. Jeanne popped her head out from underneath her covers.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's us!" A familiar voice called out. Jeanne stood from her bed. In the doorway stood her sister Saffron Arc, her wife Terra Cotta and her niece Adrian.

"Big sis!" She shouted as she ran to hug her older sister.

"Hey ya little squirt!" She hugged her back. Adrian spoke happy baby gibberish at the recognition of his Aunt.

"What are you doing here?" Jeanna asked while the rest of the teens remained silent at the family reunion.

"Well we came to see how you were doing after the whole Big Bad Wolf fiasco. Speaking of which, did you see any sign of him here?" She asked. All the students looked at each other in confusion.

"He's here in Vale?" Ruby asked. Terra was the one to speak up next.

"I believe we all better talk about this behind a closed door." She ushered the four outside of the door inside. When the students took their places on the beds.

"What's going on sis?" Jeane asked. The older woman looked at her sister.

"Well, word is that the Wolf moved out of Atlas and was last spotted heading towards Vale."

"So he could be near Vale right now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe, is it stuffy in here?" She looked to Adrian, the small baby nodded his head in a yes manner.

"You don't mind if we open up a window do you?" Terra asked. The teams nodded their heads.

"I'll get it." Blake said, confused by her sudden change in topic. When finally opening up the windows, something flashed below her. Startling her as she fell back.

"Blake!" Yang shouted for her partner.

A sudden noise from outside, as two armored hands gripped the window ledge and pulled itself in.

Save for two, all widened their eyes as the imposing figure stood. Easily six and a half foot, a bulky frame formed in white armor and gold trimming stood. Small blue lights shone off of him as if it was powered while tubes ran from his back to the mouth portion of his mask. It was scratched, burned and dirtied from obvious signs of battle. A black hammer on his back with one side narrowed to a point, on the underside of the head, a thruster glowed as if it was ready to fire.

They knew who they were looking at, The Wolf.

The head of the figure was encased in a helmet that showed one singular deep blue eye. It was soft as it stared directly at Jeanne Arc.

The students remained breathless as he diverted his attention down to the girl that was still shocked in the floor. An open hand as gently shown to her by the giant as an indication he would help her up.

Gingerly taking the hand, she expected her arm to be ripped out of her socket. But found herself being kindly risen to her feet. When she finally stood, she backed up back to her friends as their mouths were still open.

The figure reached behind his head, multiple audible sounds of hissing was heard as the man undid his helmet and started to come off. A head of wild blonde hair rested in a mess on his head. Subtle facial hair graced his lower half in the same color. His eyes were the same deep blue, but were kind and welcoming.

"Hey sis, long time no see." He spoke directly to Jeanne. His voice was raspy, torn and gentle, there was no lie to him ripping his vocals by the howling that he had done.

"J-Ja-Jaune!" She shouted as tears formed in her eyes. She ran at the giant and tried to tackle him in a hug. Tried being a keyword as it just looked like she flopped herself at the boy who didn't even budge an inch when she threw her whole body weight at him.

"Jaune," she began to sob."It really is you! You are alive!" The boy held her in a tight embrace as Saffron and Terra both smiled at the reunion of the twins.

"Yeah Jeanne, I'm home."

* * *

**This is a one shot and there is no other connections other than that Jaune is the big bad wolf. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**so you wanted more, here you go.**

**there will be an official story starting from the ****beginning. I am just working on it.**

**creative Director is someone who probably would like to remain anonymous.**

**big man, if you see this, even if it isn't as you envisioned it.**

* * *

Adam watched as his soldiers started to make a break for the bushes and trees. It would be over, they were surrounded by the mistralian police and the menagerie faunus.

Standing up from being knocked down by his love, he seethed.

"I am going to make you regret ever coming back…"

"More police are on their way, Adam. Huntsmen too." Blake paused for a moment before trying to speak again, but he interrupted her.

"Still too afraid to face me on your own." There was a bit of sweetness in his evil chuckle. Knowing she was always running away, knowing she was afraid of him, he would prey upon her weakness.

"I'm here for Haven, not you." She was defiant in her tone. There was something she was hiding, or she finally worked up whatever courage she had to finally face him.

He was angered, with a draw of their weapons and taking positions, he knew she was still afraid.

"You're still afraid, and you should be, I've made some powerful friends while you've been away."

A gunshot going off to his right, he let the bullet get absorbed into his sword as he turned to face the new challenge. A blonde haired man, with nunchucks swinging. His tailed curled to his back as he jumped side to side ready to fight.

What was even more curious as the blonde fellow faunus, even though his open shirt showed his physique. The mask he wore was one of the most troublesome groups.

Upon his face, he wore a copy of the Wolf's mask. The same Wolf that had caused his troops to abandon their posts and run with their tails between their legs.

"So have we." The somewhat muffled voice spoke to him. "The monkey faunus stopped his spinning of his weapons, his chest raised as he took a deep breath.

As his chest collapsed from the releasing of stored air, his vocal chords ripped a mighty roar. While it wasn't as powerful as they one that would follow. It wasn't a war cry, it was a signal.

From behind, the anger by the reposing howl silence the battlefield. Whatever weapons were locked disconnected, whatever weapons fired ceased. A guttural, angry sound, something that a the most ravaged of vocal cords. It echoed in the air, ripping the air in two.

Then a scream if someone being injured sailed towards them. A body of a white Fang soldier flew from the foliage. His body his the ground with a meaty thunk. Face up, Adam could see the life drain from his eyes. As the mask had been knocked off and he drowned in his own blood from the collapsed chest.

Something hard hit him, and he knew who it was.

The sound of many footsteps rushed from the bushes.

It was the Pack, taking up the formations of firing lines and aiming their weapons at the White Fang.

The heavy footfall and the sound of gravel crunching introduced the nearly seven foot tall armored man. His massive war hammer was coated in a deep red, held in one hand, it was held. Thruster steamed from the recent use against the unfortunate runner, blood spots of his victims stained the white armor. The spots dropped indicating they were fresh.

Striding forward and looking at Adam with a deep blue bloodshot eye. The Wolf stopped and looked straight at him. Taking the weapon and placing both hands on their respective places. The thruster warmed up indicating he was ready.

"Drop your weapons now!" One of the Pack males called out.

"Or don't, the Wolf is still hungry." A female from the Pack called out. A grin across her face letting everyone know she didn't care.

"Adam…" there was malice mixed in as he called his name. "Adam…" somehow his red eyes became even more red.

"But he is here for you." Blake's voice was muffled as he turned. Instead of the White Fang mask she once wore, it was now the mask of the Wolf.

It clicked for him. She wasn't running away ever again, now she was opposing them. And she did so...by bringing their bane to them.

With speed impossible for the large giant, Adam didn't have time to react to the massive hammer connecting across his temple.

* * *

Jeanne Arc, placed her hands onto the wound. Weiss aura was shattered. Trying to keep pressure to stop the bleeding, she cried. She wouldn't have another Pyrrha. She could see it in her first crush eyes. The same way life drained from them.

"Weiss! Please, stay with me!" She pleaded. While Weiss laid there, checking and barely breathing.

Her semblance was that of similar to Yang's, she got hit she hit harder. But in this case she would take a semblance where she got hit, others would heal.

Over Weiss body, she prayed while her friend bled out. Hoping for a god forsaken miracle. For someone to help.

Those prayers were answered in the most unconventional form. Instead of an angel coming down from the heavens, the door that Hazel had closed and locked, broke in a form of thousands of splinters raining down.

Her brother, The Wolf had come.

"What!" Cinder Fall had screamed at the intruder, while the others remained silent at him. Somebody was being dragged by their throat. As if they were a tennis ball, he lifted the red head and threw him at the still shocked Fall maiden.

The body rocketed and took the woman off her feet. A violent meat thwack was heard as both persons hit the ground and groaned.

His eye swept the room, noticing his sister over her friend. With a burst of speed, he reached her.

Without Jeanne having to say a word, he placed his hand over her chest. With a brilliant glow of gold, aura was being restored and the wound started to close.

"Huh...wha?" The injured girl mumbled. Looking at who was over her, her eyes widened and Jeanne pulled her into a hug.

"Weiss, you're okay!" The blonde girl cried.

"You're more than what we were told." Hazel spoke from above the downed drunk. "You're not as savage as they claim." He pointed to the bodies of Cinder and Adam. The Wolf stood up and readied his hammer that put Magnhild shame with it's size.

He roared again, with the sound of only the most tortured and twisted vocal cords could produce. The place shook and the chandelier swung from the air being distorted. As Hazel response, he jammed two more dust crystals into his arms.

Both large men charged at each other. As Jaune swung his hammer overhead. Hazel blocked but was brought to his knees as he planted his hands to stop the motion. Hazel's arms cracked from the impact and the fleas in his hands were mush. His aura immediately began to work on the wounds.

Seeing no other option with the boy's immense strength. He rolled away from the heavily armored and masked man. The hammer continued its original path and smashed the ground where he once was.

Quickly switching off the defense, Hazel charged the Wolf. With an attempt to tackle, the boy dropped his hammer and sprawled back. His body weight combined with the weight of the armor was a little more than what Hazel could deal with.

The Wolf began to punch, the rattling of his head was the only indication that Hazel was being assaulted. As they majority watch the fight, no one notice Cinder stand up and launch a fireball at the Wolf.

The blast connected, only leaving a small scorch mark on the Wolf's back. The Wolf froze for a second before grabbing Hazel by his collar. Lifting him up with ease, he brought his head down.

The sound that the headbutt made many gasp. The sound of bones cracking and metal tearing, indicated that the connecting hit was successful. Hazel dropped like a sack of potatoes as his nose gushed blood.

Picking up his hammer he turned to Cinder Fall. The woman summoned her glass bow and fired an arrow. The arrow broke against the metal as Jaune slowly walked forward.

"You will not stop me from claiming what is mine!" She summoned her swords and charged. Unlike Hazel, she had agility and grace on her side.

She aimed for the thin lines of fabric not covered by his blood stained white armor. He wasn't built for fast strikes. He could take the punishment, from the years of hard labor, torture and humiliation. Watching others fall in that prison, the conditions and the abuse. It had forged his soul to hold the largest aura reserves ever recorded in history.

But they didn't need to know that.

Cinder's assault came to a stop when she aimed for the eye. A gauntlet hand stopped the blade by grabbing the sharp glass. He growled as he looked into her eye with his bloodshot one.

"No...more…" his gravel and guttural voice. Mixed in with restrained anger. His grip tightened and the blade shattered. Cinder attempted to back away but was caught unaware of the reach his hammer had.

With the thruster igniting, it was fast enough to make a meaty blow into her side. Maiden power or not, her aura was taxed heavily. The sound of ribs breaking and puncturing her lungs and liver sent her into the wall. Her body cracked the wall and she planted face down as a crimson trail leaked from her lips.

As Ruby and Hazel raised their heads, Mercury was caught unaware after watching Cinder beaten so easily. Yang's gauntlets fired off a round into the back of his head. His aura broke as his shock left him unaware and he crumpled to the ground.

Yang turned to Emerald, but Emerald reacted first. Frantically firing at Yang, her shots missing as the brawler weaved and ducked the rounds. Ren came up from behind and let his kick to the back of her head to work. She stumbled forward allowing Yang to close the distance. Her first punch landed into her nose, the second drove into the solar plexus. Windless and dizzy, Emerald fell to her knees, but another sock across the jaw knocked her clean out.

While to scuffle unfolded, and the Wolf stood over the once proud and merciless woman. Raven opened a portal and dragged Vernal with her.

"A change of plans." She whispered before disappearing, leaving Professor Lionheart all by himself on the stairs.

Members of the Pack moved in, their battle outside having finished. They surrounded the entrance, not allowing for anyone to escape.

The remaining were still shocked at the merciless intervention that Jaune Arc had brought. He grabbed Cinder and threw her away from the wall. Her eyes struggled to open, when they did, she froze.

The Wolf had raised his hammer and was about to bring it down. As if the judge had declared a sentence for a criminal. He was her judge, jury and executioner.

"Wait!" The voice of Ruby shouted. She stood over Cinder as well. "We can't kill her, or we're no better than them." She pleaded.

Cinder felt disgusted at the sight. While Ruby was trying to save her, the same one who watched her killer Pyrrha. She couldn't stand the display, attempting getaway she found a very heavy boot plant itself into her stomach rather forcefully. Causing more blood to be spit up and onto the white armor of the Wolf.

"She...destroyed...Vale...killed…many…" his breathing was heavily taxed with the distorted voice no one should have. "Never...again…" he looked down. The furious blue and red eyes bore down into her.

"We all know what she did! But that doesn't give us the right!" Ruby shouted even louder.

"I...was...you...want...world...safe…" he lowered his hammer. Pointing to Hazel, Mercury and Emerald, the Pack began to grab them. Their bodies were dragged, even as Hazel weakly struggled.

"I...seen...many…pass…" he growled, a squeak of pain voiced itself as he pressed his weight harder on the Fall maiden. Her hands weakly grasped and clawed at the armored appendage "Her...soul...gone…" Cinder's eyes widened when looked down at her. Beneath his boot, she found it ironic.

She wanted to crush everyone beneath her heels, but now she was the one to be crushed. A hidden smile was disguised as she forced her teeth together in pain. She could respect him, he saw the threat and he wasn't going to let it get away.

Even if that threat was herself.

The Wolf tossed Ruby his weapon. The lithe girl tried to catch it, but the weight was too much. She was beneath it, looking up as he grabbed the vial woman.

Cinder's gasp of air was brief. She found a single gauntlet hand wrap around her throat with a voice grip and lift her in the air. The spine in her neck struggled to stay in one piece.

Her hands pounded away, her frantic amber eye told unacceptance to the bloodshot blue of his singular one.

"No! Cinder! Plea-" a butt-stroke from one of the Pack silence Emerald while Hazel and Mercury gazed on at the execution.

Tired of the woman fighting back, he gripped one wrist. His arms moved easily as the flesh ripping sound gave out. Cinder tried to scream in pain but her blue face couldn't make a sound due to the obstruction in her throat.

"Oh my god… " Weiss weakly whispered and shivered at the sight. Jeanne began to turn green at the brutality her brother displayed.

With a final tug, Cinder's arm came off. Strings of flesh that once held the arm in desperation snapped. Blood jutted out of the wound as Jaune dropped her.

Cinder cried and screamed in pain. Her aura fully gone, she was defenseless as the monster stood over her. Her hazy tunnel vision focused on him, her ringing ears blocked out the cheering of his Pack.

"No!" Cinder cried out. She started to crawl away with the remaining of her good limbs. She was seized once more when a boot crash behind her ankle. As the broken bone jutted out of the skin she cried out once more. This time tears falling freely as more blood spit out of her mouth.

Wolf seized his weapon from the small brunette, allowing her to stand. She didn't as she watched him march over to Cinder. He flipped her over onto her back. Her chest heaved heavily as the terrified amber orb gazed upon him.

"No...MORE!" His voiced howled into the room. He raised his hammer once more. This time activating the thruster. "NEVER...AGAIN!"

The hammer was brought down. Cinder screamed her last. The hammer crashed into her skull, the sound of death was disrupted by the sound of the floor breaking and a red mist sprayed upward.

Cinder's blood and brains coated his hammer's head when he lifted up. The sight of her caved in face was the final straw for many. Ruby, her sister, and Weiss began to dry heave. Ren's eyes widened as Nora turned into him to hide the sight.

It was not lost on them what she had done. All the lives ruined and destroyed from the Fall of Beacon. All the people who had died, orphans, widows and widowers who now roamed in Vale. Their suffering in loss was vast, all crafted by this woman and her schemes. She was about to do it again without blinking.

To see her ended in such a brutal display wasn't as welcomed. They had their dark thoughts about what they would do to her, but they had too great of morals to follow.

The Wolf didn't have such morals.

Jeanne felt the weight from her shoulders lift as her brother ended the woman's life. The same woman who took the girl who loved her from her world.

Oscar stood there silently and shocked. Ozpin sighed in his head, preaching about how revenge takes away at a person.

"The...rest…" the Wolf turned to face the three captives. "Can...you...be...saved?" He leveled the hammer at his waist, waiting for an answer.

The Mercury heard the sound of Emerald crying. He didn't like Cinder as much as Emerald did. She wrapped them up into her game, following someone who was even darker than her.

"You just gonna kill them too?" An angered Qrow spoke up. Hugging his niece after watching the brutal display. "As much as I appreciate what you did, you could've listen to us. She had info we needed, can't have it when she's dead."

"She pulled us into this," Mercury spoke up. "She practically owned us, I only followed her because I had nowhere else to go."

The Wolf huffed at his words, his eye judging them. The quiet sniffles of Emerald in front of him caught his attention. Her attention was on Cinder's body, her quiet pleas for her to get up, for Cinder to save her.

"She got Stockholm syndrome," Mercury let the Wolf know. "Cinder took her in when she was an orphan, the reason why she always licked her heels." The Wolf kneeled down, tilted her chin up to face him.

"She...used...you…" Emerald shook her face free, a scowl across her face as she shouted.

"No! Yo-You're wrong!" Jaune stood up and looked at Hazel.

"You're...mind...no...change…" a spat like hiss came forth.

"You are choosing poorly, to serve under Ozpin and his followers Wolf." Hazel narrowed his eyes. The Wolf laughed his head off. The cruel sound of his vocal twisting as if were echoing within itself.

"No...serve...just...free…" the Wolf raised his hammer, bits of Finder falling off. Looking both at Mercury, he pointed the hammer at him. "You...belong...in...pack…" he pointed his hammer at Emerald and Hazel. "You...drown…" he grunted his final word as decided their fates. The pack members holding them laughed.

Emeralds eyes widened in shock as Mercury shouted a protest.

"Wait, let me talk to her, let me change her mind!" The Wolf nodded his head.

"Three...days…" he placed the hammer on his back. The magnetic locking system activating, as he strolled out with his captives.

"Jaune!" He turned to face his little sister running up to him and giving him a hug, not caring that the blood got on her. "Thank you."

He returned it, taking care not to use his strength and hurt his sister. A tight embrace was given to his family member.

"Of...course…older...brother...cares…" he chuckled.

"You're only two minutes older than me dingus." She mumbled. "Stay safe, please." She let him go. Her blue eyes looking into the warmth that the his crazed blue one did.

"I...will…" he turned and started to walk out. The sight of Blake appeared, holding a copy of his mask. She approached him with a warm smile, handing the replica back.

"Thank you for coming." She held out her hand. He grasped her and gave a firm shake.

"You're...team…" he motioned to the three girls now surrounded Weiss. Blake looked at them for a second before her ears flattened.

"I know, it's...hard…"

"You...came...far...they...are...there…" His voice was soft. "You...deserve...them...you...helped...Haven…" he patted her on the shoulder before stepping outside.

The police, the huntsmen and the ones from Menagerie all made a path as they gazed on the bloody form of the Wolf. Many shocked, angry and accepting faces were a blur as he passed them. He didn't care for their opinions, he only cared about his Pack.

Blake watched him disappear into the foliage from once he emerged. Before turning she could hear the shout of excitement of her friends.

"Blake!" They all shouted in unison.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**They kill they saint in him.**


End file.
